This disclosure is directed to a cognitive mobile for babies and cohorts and more particularly to a system and method for cognitively controlling a mobile where the mobile learns from interactions with the baby and, based on the learning, the mobile automatically adjusts actions.
A baby mobile is a type of kinetic sculpture constructed to take advantage of the principle of equilibrium. The mobile consists of a number of rods, from which weighted objects or further rods hang. The objects hanging from the rods balance each other, so that the rods remain more or less horizontal. Each rod hangs from only one string, which gives it freedom to rotate about the string. An ensemble of these balanced parts hangs freely in space, by design, without coming into contact with each other. Mobiles are popular in the nursery, where they hang over cribs to give infants entertainment and visual stimulation.
The baby product industry is large and continues growing rapidly. For babies, playing and observing stimulates their senses and helps them learn and develop.